The After Party
by sssttteeppphh
Summary: Set after the episode 'Party'. Howard goes into Vince's room to talk. He doesn't know what's in store. Howard/Vince graphic slash.


Vince walked into his room and slumped down onto the bed. He removed his clothes and lay in the cool air of his fan. _Phewwww, that was one hectic party! _His mind couldn't help but stray to his kiss with Howard just 20 minutes ago. _What does this mean? Why do I find him so attractive? _Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

'Who is it?'

'It's Howard,' replied a sweet, innocent voice.

Before Vince had time to get up, Howard had opened the door, walked in, and sat down on Vince's bed. 'You're naked!' he cried.

'So?' replied Howard. ' You're also naked.'

'Yes, but I am in my own room. I can be naked in my own room, but you can't!'

Howard's eyes shifted. He put his arm around Vince. It was a strange sight, Howard Moon taking control of the situation when Vince didn't know what was going on. _How should I start this? _he thought. _He looks so scared, so i'd better ease into it._ 'Vince Noir, I really like you. You are such a self-centred jerk off sometimes, but I look past that. You have a true heart, not to mention a great body.' His eyes lowered to Vince's penis, impressed by it's size. Vince couldn't respind with words, so he he grabbed Howard and forced their lips together. He pulled away after a while and ran his tongue over Howard's lips. Vince put on a sort of whimpering voice and got on his knees. He knew Howard loved dominating in any situation. 'Will you please fuck me Howard? Please?'

'If you're a good boy.'

Vince nodded as Howard gestured toward his now fully erect member. The younger man took it in his hand and began to rub slowly. Howard began to let out quiet, yet audible breaths of arousal. 'Oh Vince. That feels so good. I was under the impression that you'd never done this before.'

'Vince Noir knows his way around a cock. I just haven't told you about any of my gay adventures.'

'Prove it,' ordered Howard.

Vince took a moment to psych himself up and then lowered his mouth onto Howard's cock. He pressed his tongue hard against the shaft and dragged it up and down so quickly, Howard gasped. It was like some devil had entered both their bodies and had completely changed their ways of thinking. The inner devil began to move Howard's hips in a violent thrusting motion. 'You like me fucking your face, pretty boy?!' he said fiercly.

The Goth fairy shoved Howard away and got off the bed. 'I'm about to show you how this shit works, so you'd better get ready,' he said slyly. Vince took a key from under the bed and used it to open a locked drawer in his bedside table. Inside was a bottle of lube, about a million condoms and even a ball gag. Howard pointed to it and raised his eyebrows. 'What's that do?'

Vince flicked his fringe away from his eyes as he unbuckled the leather straps of the gag. 'Come here and i'll show you'. Howard crawled over to the edge of the bed and sat, awaiting an instruction. Vince ran his tongue seductively over the red ball until it was glistening with his saliva before telling Howard to open his mouth and then shoving the gag in like a child trying to put a sqare peg into a round hole.

Both the men's dicks twitched with excitement as the situation turned from innocent to something off a porn website. Howard let out muffled grunts and moans as Vince finished with the buckle, put his condom on and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squeezed a heap onto Howard's shaking hand and motioned for the older man to start rubbing it in.

When Vince was satisfied with Howard's application. He gave the jazz man a passionate, tongue-filled kiss. 'Get on your hands and knees!' he ordered. Howard suddenly became terrified. Not enough to want to stop, but enough to realise that he was about to get fucked by the sexiest man in Camden, right next door to Bollo and Naboo, who he knew were awake.

He could feel Vince's fingertips lightly tracing his entrance with more of the cool, runny lubricant. 'I'm ready for you, little man. Stretch me out like a Redskin,' Howard said after Vince pulled the gag out just so he could speak that like. He drew a breath in that sounded eerily like a hiss, then, the moment they'd both wanted for so long, he pushed the tip of his cock into Howard. 'Ahhh!' Howard cried out in pain as Vince pushed himself in further.

'That wasn't so bad was it?' the mod said. Although he couldn't see his lover's face, nor could he speak, Howard could detect the cheek in Vince's tone of voice. Then, almost instantaneously, they both began to rock forward and back, like they'd done this so many times before. This time Howard let out groans of approval as his little man quickened the pace. 'Ohhh Howard, you make me so hot,' Vince moaned.

He quicked the pace even further and then keeping one hand steady on Howard's hips, he brought the other down to pleasure Howard's cock. His hand movements met the rhythm of his thrusts and became all too much for his friend. With one final slam, Vince sent Howard into a spiralling climax. He pulled out and looked his lover in the eye. 'Now I want you to make me come, Howard. I'm close, so I bj ought to do it.' Howard nodded eagerly as his gag was removed. He leant down and took Vince's member in his mouth, a rush of adrenaline making him suck harder than he thought possible.

Two minutes later, Vince shot his load into Howard's mouth followed by a shudder and loud groan. 'Swallow,' he instructeed, and gave Howard one of his ever-so-sexy winks. After Howard had done so he gave Vince and innocent kiss. 'Will you be mine forever?'

'Of course I will Howard. I love you.' The most surprising thing of all, Vince had never said I love you to anyone and meant it. But these three words exited his mouth with deep meaning.


End file.
